Um Amor Para Toda Vida
by Deida-sama
Summary: SasuHina Ele a amava. Ela sabia e também o amava. Mas ela estava prometida para outro. Ele teria que lutar para conseguir te-la ao seu lado. E não estava sozinho.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto! Por que se me pertencesse eu NÂO MATARIA A HINATA!! ò.ó

**Notas**: Primeiramente eu peço desculpas à Hina_chan a Erika, por que eu sei melhor do que ninguém que você merece coisa muito melhor e nem qualquer SasuHina do mundo seria melhor do que as suas. Tenho uma admiração imensa por você, ou seja, sou tua fã de alma. E te dedico essa pequena fanfic, que espero sinceramente que goste.È feita de todo coração, de uma fã para uma "idola". rs...  
Adoro você demais, garota! o

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo I

Ele andava pelos corredores quase vazios da escola, suas pernas um pouco pesadas, seu corpo cansado, afinal havia jogado basquete com os amigos a tarde inteira, era louvável que estivesse naquele estado, pois para qualquer bom jogador era sinal de que seu corpo estava reagindo aos exercícios.

Caminhou até o vestiário masculino, abriu o armário e tirou camisetas da escola limpas,calças, um par de meias e uma toalha dobrada e partiu para o chuveiro.

As gotas quentes da água do chuveiro banhavam seus cabelos tão negros como a noite, caminhavam pela sua pele tão branca quanto marfim, passavam pelos seus olhos ônix. Ele soltou um suspiro baixo e cansado quando desligou o chuveiro.

Fora mais uma dia na escola.

Mais uma partida de basquete com os amigos.

E mais um dia sem Hinata.

Se secou sem pressa e vestiu o uniforme de Konoha Gakuri No Sato, passou rapidamente a toalha pelos cabelos arrepiados secando-os um pouco apressado, saiu do banheiro, secou os pés e pôs as meias quando estava começando a calçar os tênis seus amigos irromperam pela porta.

-Foi um jogo e tanto! -elogiou um rapaz de cabelos cor de ouro e olhos azuis celestes. -Jogadas sensacionais!

-Com certeza, Naruto! -Respondeu um de cabelos cor de chocolate e sorriso nos lábios, tinha os olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos e tirava o uniforme do jogo. -A única coisa que me deixou um pouco desanimado foi que o nosso melhor jogador parecia um pouco perdido...

Naruto se aproximou de Kiba, de modo nada discreto e deu uma forte cotovelada na costela do amigo.

-Não fala isso assim tão alto seu idiota, -sibilou ele fazendo gestos para Kiba calar a boca -O Teme tá assim justamente hoje por que ficou sabendo que a Hinata-chan vai se casar esse ano...

-Hinata-chan vai casar? -Esbravejou Kiba, incré revirou os olhos em desaprovação.

Sasuke que até então permanecia em silêncio calçando os tênis se levantou e pigarreou de leve, como que se quisesse avisar que ainda estava ali dobrou a toalha jogou dentro da mochila vasculhou rapidamente até encontrar um desodorante e borrifou no pescoço rápido e atirou-o na mochila e fechou com violência desnecessária, sua mente estava em conflito naquele momento, pois sabia melhor que ninguém que Hinata não iria se casar por amor, pois a única pessoa que ela realmente amou fora ele.

Todos sabiam disso.

Só o pai dela que não queria aceitar.

Jogou a mochila nas costas, passou mais uma vez as mãos pelos cabelos e atravessou a porta sem falar com nenhum dos presentes.

Todos se olharam um tanto confusos, pois Sasuke apesar de sempre ser o mais reservado do grupo, nunca deixou de participar das conversas com eles.

Todos sabiam que estava abalado demais por conta dos acontecimentos recentes.

-Sasuke-kun ainda não se recuperou da falta de Hinata-chan na escola? -Perguntou uma voz calma e fria de um rapaz cujo a pele branca como giz reluzia nos boxes do banheiro e cabelos negros brilhantes e olhos da mesma cor.

-Não Sai. -Respondeu-lhe Naruto -Ele ainda anda muito abalado...

-Como aconteceu isso?

Naruto pigarreou enquanto tirava o uniforme do jogo molhado de suor e o atirava dentro da mochila.

-O pai da Hinata-chan é um homem de negócios sabe... ele tem um irmão gêmeo e nunca se deram muito bem,o pai dela o Hiashi de uns tempos para cá começou a se dar mal nos negócios e sua empresa começou a falir e a do irmão dele continuou de pé e cada vez melhor. -Iniciou o loiro.

-Então o pai dela ficou com inveja do sucesso do irmão? -Agora era um ruivo falando, seus olhos verdes claros ferviam de curiosidade enquanto desamarrava os tênis.

-Mais ou menos. -observou Naruto -Como ele sempre quis muito dar do bom e do melhor para as filhas, achou que se a mais velha se casasse com o filho do irmão dele, ela herdaria uma parte da herança e viveria sempre bem. Mas, a Hinata-chan estava namorando com o Teme, todo mundo sabe disso, mas o Teme perdeu os pais quando era criança e passou a morar com um amigo o irmão mais velho que está preso, lembram?

-Lembro. -Respondeu Gaara. -Ele era cuidado pelos amigos do Itachi, não é?

-Isso. -Concordou o loiro - Só que Hiashi soube que Hinata estava se relacionando com um rapaz sem nome em empresas como Sasuke, pois os Uchiha eram famosos,mas o filho mais velho do casal, o Itachi entrou para o mundo do crime e acabou assassinando os próprios pais na frente do Sasuke e ele era muito criança para trabalhar ficando assim sem muito dinheiro... e Hiashi imaginou que a filha que sempre teve tudo que quis iria sofrer se viesse a se casar com ele, por isso Hiashi a tirou da escola, para tristeza maior do Teme, agora ela está de casamento marcado com o primo, justamente para Sasuke não se aproximar mais dela.

-Nossa... deve ser chato você gostar de alguém, mas ter que viver longe... -comentou Sai partindo para o banheiro enquanto enrolava a toalha no corpo.

-È... -Respondeu Naruto -Mas acho que essa historia vai terminar bem...

-Se você diz... -disse Kiba terminando de tirar a bermuda -Só tenho que concordar!

Sasuke desceu as escadas que davam para o saguão de entrada da escola, seus cabelos ainda pingavam, pois não tivera tempo de secá-los porque com certeza seus amigos continuariam a falar de problemas que estavam lhe tirando o sono, o que era doloroso demais ficar ouvindo pelos quatro cantos da escola que Hyuuga Hinata em breve iria se casar.

O Uchiha passou por todos alunos da escola que sempre cochichavam as pressas quando este chegava perto, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e chacoalhou a cabeça. Já estava farto de tanta ladaínha sobre aquilo, o que mais queria agora era chegar em casa depois de mais um dia cansativo de treinos e aulas e dormir, isto é, se conseguisse pregar os olhos.

Já estava quase alcançando o portão quando uma voz feminina lhe tirou desses devaneios.

-Sasuke-kun?! -A voz suave o chamou, a dona dela tinha longos cabelos dourados, pele muito clara e olhos azuil marinho. Era Yamanaka Ino, a garota mais desejada e mais popular de Konoha.

Sasuke se virou, mantinha o rosto inexpressivel e olhar sério,porém um tanto sexy.

A Yamanaka sempre fora apaixanada por aquele jeito misterioso do garoto, não só ela,mas toda a população feminina da escola, mas Ino achava que sua beleza iria fazê-lo se aproximar e fazer com que ele a amasse da mesma forma que ela o amava.

O sorriso que carregava nos lábios de repente sumiu, se lembrara, que Sasuke nunca tinha realmente dado bola para ela ou para qualquer outra garota da escola– o que a aliviava de certo modo - mas o moreno não exigia esforços para deixá-las todas frustradas. Sasuke apesar de quieto sempre fora um mulherengo de marca maior.

De repente Ino abaixou a cabeça . Hinata fora a única que ele amara; lembrou-se que de inicio não acreditou que eles dariam certos , e não deram por causa do pai dela o que todos sabiam, porém Hinata havia conquistado algo que ela mesma nunca havia conquistado em anos e nunca em vida conquistaria: um lugar no coração dele.

Então levantou o rosto e fez o que fazia todo esse tempo, manter o sorriso bobo de sempre e aguentar suas provocações.

-Como vai?

-Devo mesmo lhe dizer? -Iniciou ele, cruzando os braços e olhando para o chão.

-Você me parece um pouco abatido...! -Comentou ela baixinho embora sua boca estivesse amarga. Sabia porque ele estava asim. O casamento da Hyuuga. _Maldita Hinata, que queime no inferno maldita!_ pensou ela.

-Você com certeza não entenderia.... -O Uchiha olhava para o chão agora,suas palavras foram simples e ríspidas, as mãos nos bolso haviam se fechado em punhos e estavam tão apertados que seus pulsos começaram a formigar.

-Talvez eu possa lhe ajudar.. posso conversar com Hinata-chan e...

-Não -A voz do moreno foi só um sussurro.

-Humm?

-Não pronuncie esse nome de novo, por favor. -E antes que a loira pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o Uchiha já tinha atravessado o portão.

Ino ficou parada sem ação nenhuma, suas pernas não obedeciam seus comandos, pareceu até que ganharam raizes ali, um bolo grosso se formou em sua garganta, o ar de seus pulmões foi ficando cada vez mais escásso e lgo as primeiras lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Era horrivel ver o garoto que amava naquele estádo, mas o pior de tudo era saber que estava assim por outra garota, uma garota que com toda certeza não o amava como Ino o amava.

-----------------------

**_Nota da autora:_**_ Oi meu povo querido da minha vida!_

_Mais uma Sasu Hina para minha coleção que vem ficando cada vez mas extensa e desta vez com SasuIno platônico! Como já havia dito no inicio isto é um pequeno presente á uma pessoa que euv admiro muito! _**Hina_chan, **_uma pessoa maravilhosa, simpática, amiga e o principal: Otima escritora!_

_Pesso a todos que deixem reviews para que eu possa continuar.. me empolguei bastante para escrever esse texto. Tive essa idéia quando estava voltando do hospital. [?] Então nada mais justo do que presentear a senhora de todas as fics SasuHina's do site!_

** Atenção:**

_Preciso da ajuda de vocês para colocar uma música romântica no ultimo capítulo, é que estou muito sem tempo para procurar e ficaria super contente se vocês dessem suas opiniões, ok?_

_:D_

_Ah sim, a fic terá cinco capítulos contados e já estão quase prontos._

_Um beijo bem grande e até o próximo._

bjos!


End file.
